Her Story
by YoukaiLegend
Summary: Finally a mission! A story about Hatake Kakashi's life and team. How he struggled to become what he is now and the people who helped him. UpDated! Chap 5, part 6 soon to come.
1. Intro

Her story

Hey all, long time no see. Yes this is short but it's basically just a pilot to see what people think, including myself. Let me know how you like it! And BTW, I will be changing one of his team members 'cause there just isn't any info on her as of yet, so yeah...

A young, slender, silver haired boy sighed as he plopped down in the dewy grass. The day was warm and sunny with a bright blue that seemed endless, like his training schedule. Scratching his head he waited silently for his friends and master to arrive. Why he had to be early when everyone was late was still a mystery to him. He held fast to the thought that one day he would be in charge, his word would be law, he would be late, and if he read dirty books, well... But that was still far enough away in the future that it didn't matter to anyone but him.

Slowly he pulled out a kunai. Somehow he had always thought that such weapons would never be his, especially at the age of four. The villagers and other nin would tell him he was too young, that he would never make it as a ninja, that he should give up. But the boy had yet to give up; everyday he made progress in fulfilling his dream: becoming the next Hokage.


	2. Their Acquaintanceship

Back again! So this is where the story really starts, hope you like it!

If I owned Naruto or any of its characters would I really be writing a fanfic about them?

Her Story  
  
Chapter One: Their Acquaintanceship  
  
The young boy sighed again growing impatient. With a growl he stood and began practicing molding his chakra, "if they aren't going to show up then let them get behind in skills" he though angrily. For ten minutes or so he focused large amounts of chakra in to his feet and tried to climb to tallest tree he could find. Every time he walked up the side of the tree he would get farther, but would it ever be far enough to impress someone?  
  
"You look like an old man hunched over like that," a young feminine voice crowed appearing at the base of his tree, a kunai at ready. Glaring he jumped down, his best friend appearing at his side.  
  
"You trying to start something?" His brown haired friend growled adjusting his goggles with one hand.  
  
"With you? Never!" she retorted. "I wouldn't want to shame my name by beating you Obito-chan."  
  
"Oi! There you three are!" their sensei called with a smile on his face and a wave in his hand.  
  
"Ohayo Yodaime-sensei," the three chorused, their fight momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Have I taught you three nothing about teamwork?" he asked running a hand through his spiky blonde with sigh. "Two on one is unfair and I don't care who started it." He added holding up a hand to silence the protests. Averting their eyes the three silently replaced their kunai and stood waiting for their punishment.  
  
"You three are going to have to learn teamwork sooner or later, and believe me you don't want it to be while you're holding a dieing comrade on the battlefield."  
  
"If it was Kita I wouldn't mind," Obito muttered glaring at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Obito!" Yodaime warned, his hands on his hips. It was times like these that made young Yodaime feel old and feeble. Why they couldn't just get along was beyond him; he knew that they would one day be close but he also wondered what they would have to encounter before that happened.  
"The Chunnin exam is drawing closer everyday, I won't let you three take it unless you can prove to me that you won't kill each other."  
  
"Yodaime-sensei," Kita asked, her silver eyes emotionless. "What's the point of us being a team when we could do so much more on our own?"  
  
"Being a ninja requires teamwork whether you like it or not. If the three of you are unwilling to sacrifice your own selfish desires then leave now and don't waste everyone's time." Yodaime replied sternly, silently he wondered how someone so young could be so cold. "If you want to continue training then meet back here at sunset."  
  
"Hai," they chorused as he turned to the village, leaving them alone once again.  
  
"Good job Kita," Obito growled.  
  
"Why don't you and Kakashi go take your naps, I hear your mommy's calling." Silently the two boys prepared for the blooming fight, surprisingly it never came. "What ever," Kita whispered, a sad look in her silver orbs. Turning she disappeared into the trees heading away from the village.  
  
"Serves her right," Obito muttered uncertainly, Kakashi stared at the falling leaves.  
  
"Maybe Yodaime-sensei is right," Kakshi replied. "Maybe we should be friends, even with her." Nodding Obito agreed, that night they would make peace, they would be a team.

-----

"Finally ready to be a team?" Yodaime asked in the fading light.  
  
"Sensei Kita isn't here yet," Obito exclaimed. "Don't give us a lecture and let her off the hook." Yodaime shook his golden head, they were still children. "Where is she anyways?"  
  
"Your mission tonight," the blonde Jounin began with a sly smirk, "is to find and befriend Kita. I don't want to see the three of you again until you are team, understood?"  
  
"Hai sensei," the boys sighed before disappearing in search of their comrade. With a smile Yodaime ran a hand through his hair. Will they finally become a team? He wondered. 

----  
  
"Oi, Kita-chan!" Kakashi called pounding on her door. Silence answered, Obito gave him a wary look before trying the doorknob.  
  
"We're coming in," he yelled throwing the door wide open, a spotless apartment met their eyes as they entered. "Kita?" he called nervously looking around. "Do you think something happened to her?" Kakashi shook his head in response.  
  
"Yodaime-sensei would have known," he replied stepping further into her place. "Kita are in here?"  
  
"I don't feel anything, she must not be home. Let's go look in the village."  
  
"She's here, somewhere," Kakashi murmured surprising himself. How he knew she was there was a mystery but he knew it was true. "She's hiding her chakra that's all."  
  
"You can feel her presence?" Obito asked amazed. "Well let's start looking then, you go over there and I'll look over here." Kakashi nodded walking over to his appointed door. With a trembling hand he reached out and slid the door open revealing her empty bedroom. Somehow the sight made him even more nervous; he stepped into the room making his way over to what he figured was the closet. The strange feeling getting stronger with each step.  
  
"Kita-chan?" he called softly pushing the cloth sheet aside. Silver eyes met his own as he stared at the girl shaking in the closet. Silently he knelt inside, releasing the sheet they fell into darkness filled silence. Kakashi looked into her fear filled eyes, eyes he thought could never hold emotion. In the darkness he leaned against the wall closing his eyes, quiet sobs flowed to his ears.  
  
"Did you find her Kaka-" Obito called walking over to the closet, opening the curtain he fell silent. He watched as large tears rolled down her cheeks, her silver eyes red from crying, wide with fear. Silently he reached out a hand and brushed away her tears before sitting down on her other side. With the light fading outside the three children sat in the dark, saying nothing but understanding everything.  
  
The next morning Yodaime found his team asleep in Kita's closet snuggled together like the best of friends. With a smile he left, they were finally a team, one that would never break apart.

------

Well what did y'all think? More to come, don't worry. In the next chapy hopefully I'll give more of background for everyone, especially Kita.

Ja


	3. After The Fact

Yep, I'm back! Gomen this chapy is rather short, hope you like it though. It kinda gives some of the problems that the trio will be facing, and hopefully Kakashi isn't too out of character. I always thought that he would be a little less laid back and a bit more Naruto like as a kid.

Her Story  
  
Chapter Two: After The Fact  
  
"Mmmm," Obito sighed contentedly as he placed his chopsticks across his ramen bowl.  
  
"You must be the fastest ramen eater I know," Kita said looking at her sleepy friend. "Why can't you be more like Kaka-" with a glance at the silver haired boy sitting across from her she paled.  
  
"I'm only second place, Kakashi is actually the fastest," Obito replied pouting slightly. Anyone could be the Hokage, it took someone special however to be the fastest ramen eater! "One day my friend I will hold that title." Kakashi blinked innocently and settled back into his chair, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Hurry up Kita," he stated looking lazy and tired as always. "You're the only one still eating and we have to meet sensei."  
  
The morning was bright with fluffy white clouds obscuring the dank sky as the three friends made their way through the village. The Chunnin exam was finally over leaving the village in a happy exhaustion. Everyone was proud of the Leaf students who made the cut, but many were skeptical of the three six year olds who had passed. Whispers followed the trio everywhere they went, hushed voices wondering why children had been chosen when several older students hadn't; were they monsters; had something gone wrong; had there been a mistake. For the most part the trio ignored the comments, to the best of their ability at least.  
  
"I wonder if everyone gets this when they first become a Chunnin?" Kita asked quietly ducking behind her friends.  
  
"Do you ever hear anything about anyone else?" Obito replied shaking his head. Silently Kakashi agreed though he never voiced his opinion. Truthfully he didn't care, so long as they never disrupted his training people could say whatever they wanted.  
  
"Ignore them and hurry up," came his bored answer.  
  
"Who made you boss?" Obito growled glaring at the silent shinobi.  
  
"Yodaime-sensei," he retorted silencing the argument, with a satisfied smile Kakashi began running to the appointed meeting place.

----- "Sensei why didn't you tell us you made Kakashi squad leader?" Obito inquired angrily. Yodaime smiled, a confused look on his face. Kita just shook her head, sometimes Obito was a bit too gullible.  
  
"Sensei when are we going to go on a mission again?" she asked quietly. It had been a month since their last assignment and no one was fooled as to the reason. Yodaime was worried about what the villagers would say or do when they began completing C and even B rank missions.  
  
"Soon," he replied quietly. "Until then, your training is still important."  
  
"We're not worried about what the villagers will think," Kakashi intervened looking his teacher in the eyes. "So long as they don't get in the way, what's wrong with us being shinobi?"  
  
"I know you three aren't worried, but the Hokage and I are. It's not about proving yourself but protecting you."  
  
"Sensei," Obito stated bluntly, "that was lame." Yodaime sweat dropped, Obito was something else entirely.  
  
"You begin missions later, training starts now."  
  
"Hai," they chorused running for hiding spots, their weapons at ready. With a smile Yodaime vanished beginning that day's training session. 

-----

Next chapy will probably be longer in the making and hopefully better than this one, so don't give up yet!

Ja


	4. The Long Awaited Day

Hmmm, didn't take that long really! In this chapter I explain a bit more about Kita and her very short past, considering she is six. Enjoy, the story should start to get more interesting now!

Her Story  
  
Chapter Three: The Long Awaited Day  
  
"He's gonna have to give us a mission one of these days," Obito moaned, rolling onto his stomach. Kita shook her head absently, her thoughts elsewhere. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it at his friend. "What the-" Obito jumped into a sitting position to avoid being hit.  
  
"Don't complain," he muttered closing his eyes, with a comfortable sigh he leaned back against the tree, grumbling Obito laid back down for a nap. It was surprisingly sunny that day, the unrelenting sun beating down upon everything with a vengeance. In honor of the occasion Obito, Kita, and Kakashi were hiding under the largest tree they could find. They were given the day off from training, with no mission in sight and training at an all new high, the three were enjoying the moment of rest.  
  
"Neh, Kita-chan, something wrong?" Obito inquired cracking open one eye. The dark haired shinobi remained silent, oblivious to the question, her silver eyes wide in fear. "Kita!" he called poking her hard in the side.  
  
"Oh! Gomen!" she whispered jumping to her feet, "I forgot something!" Waving she ran towards the village gates and the only home they had ever known. Obito stared in amazement at his friends retreating back.  
  
"She's hiding something" he muttered laying his head down on his arms staring at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, why were his two friends so strange?  
  
"Let's follow her," he stated brushing the dirt from his pants, "she'll probably get into trouble on her own."  
  
"Thought that was me?" Obito responded blinking.  
  
----  
  
Shaking Kita dropped to her hands and knees in the entrance of her tiny apartment. "I hate this village," she breathed closing her eyes. "I hate my family! Why did they abandon me?" Crying silently Kita pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling alone, lost, and worthless. When sleep finally took her, Kita's dreams were filled with death and pain, the only things that she knew about her famly.  
Her parents and brother had left for the Village in the Clouds, only to disappear with the morning fog. Even though she was very young, Kita knew when they had left her for good. Her biggest regret was that she had never been able to prove herself to any of them. She had never been able to tell anyone how she felt when they never returned and the Hokage received that letter with an explanation. No one had ever told her, until she ran into the Hokage himself and demanded to know what had happened. At first it had been rather comical: a two year old demanding something from the Hokage, but the second time around people began to intervene. Even now she didn't understand why, no one was willing to tell her either. When Yodaime forced them to become a team Kita had been wary, since they left her she had never been able to trust anyone. Why would these two boys be any different?  
Yet on that one night when they came looking for her they proved their difference to her. They were the first to ever come looking, to accept her, to actually care...  
Kita woke with a start, something in her apartment was moving. Silently she slid to her feet, creeping across the floor she watched person wreck her home in search of something. The man was easily twice her height and weight leaving Kita at the disadvantage of fighting; instead she slinked to the window and freedom. Jumping she landed cat like and began running without a backward glance. From the windowsill the man watched her disappear from sight. Slipping into the shadows he disappeared, a letter left on her table the only sign that he was there.  
  
----  
  
"Kakashi! Obito-kun!" she cried pounding on their door with all her strength. An overwhelming fear replacing all other thoughts. With a startling creak the door opened slightly revealing two pairs of tired eyes.  
  
"Go away Kita," Obito growled shutting the door again.  
  
"Wai-" a strong hand reached out grabbing Kita around the waist. Screaming she tried to pull away before a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Kita it's okay!" Yodaime breathed releasing the girl, behind her the door had opened again, both boys with their kunais at ready.  
  
"Yodaime-sensei?" she whimpered spinning around she faced her teacher, tears welling up in her silver eyes. Behind her the two boys looked on confused and slightly fearful, what was going on?  
  
"What are you doing here Yodaime-sensei?" Obito inquired suspiciously, the older man simply smiled crouching down.  
  
"Kita," he asked gently, "are you alright? What happened?" In response Kita shook her head taking a step back. Kakashi moved into the hall beside her, kunai still in hand, the worry he felt masked by the protective behavior. Yodaime sighed scratching his golden head, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. For a moment the four Nin said nothing, the silence punctured by Kita's sniffling.  
  
"Kita come with me, we're going to go see the Hokage." Yodaime stated standing, one hand extended to his female pupil.  
  
"We'll go to," Obito said grabbing her hand and walking down the hall, Kakashi slightly behind the two, sighing happily Yodaime followed.  
  
-------  
  
It seemed like hours before Yodaime and Kita emerged from the Hokage's office. She walked in silence over to her friends, looking a great deal calmer though her eyes were still red and she shook slightly.  
  
"Kita you stay with Obito-kun and Kakashi for the night," Yodaime ordered kindly reentering the Hokage's office.  
The Hokage sighed rubbing tired eyes.  
  
"Do you know what happened Yodaime?" he asked looking up from a scroll. Shaking his head Yodaime looked out the window. What had happened? Yodaime had always known that Kita was wary of others, especially adults, since her family disappeared but he had never thought it was this bad. When he was assigned that team Yodaime sensed there would be trouble, but he always thought it would be childish squabbles among his charges, not professional Nin taking strolls in the night.  
  
"I was hoping she would tell you Hokage-sama," he answered meeting his leader's eyes. "This was all I could find," he pulled a small, crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to the Hokage he waited for some sign of recognition. Eyes narrowing, Sarutobi returned the paper to Yodaime.  
  
"You've read it?" he asked standing, his hands clasped behind his back. Yodaime nodded. "Keep it from her until she's old enough to understand. Until then continue training them to the best of your ability."  
  
"Hai Hokage-sama," Yodaime bowed, turning he left the dimly lit office. Once outside he leaned against the building deciding what to do. Shaking his head to clear it Yodaime set out into the village unsure of how to proceed.  
  
-------  
  
Sitting on the roof of his apartment Yodaime reviewed the night's events: they still didn't know who was after Kita, though they now knew why. At the moment that couldn't be helped, right now he had to prepare three children to handle ninja with five times the experience, and he had to do it quickly. Smiling he thought of their reactions: Obito would, of course, be excited, Kakashi probably suspicious under his cool exterior, but Kita... She wanted to be stronger, but at what cost? Yodaime sighed; pulling the crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket he closed his eyes.  
  
"They have to become stronger, they have to begin missions again."

------

Okay, so this chapter is done, slightly confusing but hopefully still good. They should begin missions in the next chapy, but you know me, never can tell what's gonna happen!

Ja

Neko-Chan


	5. Back In The Day

Hey! So in this chapy the trio finally goes on there first mission as Chunnins, happily this mission isn't your old run of the mill C rank but a B rank that stirs Kita's memories like nothing else, well almost nothing else!

Her Story  
  
Chapter Four: Back In The Day  
  
Sarutobi returned to his wooden chair with a groan. Two men, two great men had sat in that very oak chair before him, they had ruled and protected the village, its people, its essence. They had trained him, day in and day out with two of his own best friends. They taught him not only ninjutsu, but what it meant to be a leader, a protector, a real person. Massaging tired eyes Sarutobi wondered how much longer he would be the Hokage, how many people he would be able to protect. Rubbing his face he pulled his hands away, there on his mahogany desk sat a picture of his old cell, his two teachers and best friends.  
_"What would the First and Second do?"_ he wondered running a finger over the wise faces of his mentors. _"Was there ever a time when I couldn't trust either of you?"_ he asked the silent, smiling faces. Standing he walked over to a bookcase embedded in the wall, from it he retrieved a dusty, leather bound book full of the many ninja he had come to know over the years. Returning to his desk he removed his hat bearing the fire symbol, setting it down he opened the album and began leafing through the many pictures and writings. Finally he came to the image of the cell he had taught.  
_"They were always able to come to him, to tell him anything, why was it so different with little Kita?"_ Smiling down at the picture he wondered if there was any other Nin that she could speak with, that she wouldn't have to prove herself to. Closing the book with a snap he exhaled slowly, he would try again tomorrow and every day after until he found a way to help her.  
  
-------  
  
Yodaime smiled, _"I should send them babysitting just to see Obito- chan's reaction,"_ he thought evilly.  
  
"Sensei when are we gonna go on a mission? A real mission," Obito corrected seeing the glint in his teacher's blue eyes. "We're not kids you know." Kakashi and Kita looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Raising a slender shoulder she shrugged looking away from Kakashi's piercing gaze. Kakashi dropped his eyes to the ground feeling his teachers ever watchful stare upon himself. Grinning Yodaime turned his attention back to Obito.  
  
"You go on one today," he replied smiling down at the boy. With a sigh he looked up; the day was going to be rainy before long, fluffy black storm clouds were already covering the sky, rumbling could be heard in the distance as the wind picked up. In a way Yodaime was happy, the storm would cover any mistakes they might make and there would be less people on patrol or guard duty, but he was still worried. The rain could pose some problems, lightning even greater ones.  
_"Are they really ready?"_ he wondered watching his charges talk amongst themselves, _"they have to be now."_  
  
"Yodaime-sensei?" Kita asked, her eyes bright and truly happy, her smile wide and so innocent. "What kind of mission will it be?" Yodaime mentally shook himself clearing his head, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
"You three are assigned to retrieve something, you'll get the specifics of the mission later." He replied, trying to hide the worry in his eyes he grinned and pet her head affectionately.  
  
_"So young...I never thought it would be this hard..."  
_  
------  
  
The night was dark, so few stars shinning that a child could count them; to three young assassins it seemed the perfect night. Obito's eyes gleamed happily as they reached the mansion holding their mission. Of the team he was the most excited, not only had they been given a mission, but a B level to boot! They had figured that when the time came for missions again that they would be left with only D rank because of their age. To Obito's great delight, they were wrong. While being debriefed, Kakashi wondered why, so many rumors had to be doing some damage to the Hidden Leaf Village's mission count. Kita was still thinking along the same lines as they darted from shadow to shadow. Mentally she shook herself, her mind couldn't be anywhere but on the task ahead.  
  
------  
  
"You will be looking for this," the Hokage explained handing the three young nin a picture.  
  
"You're sending us after a scroll?" Obito asked incredulously, his face dropping. "I thought this mission was going to be exciting." Next to him Kakashi sighed shrugging his shoulders, Kita remained silent, an eyebrow raised as she pondered the mansion they would be retrieving it from.  
  
"Oh? This isn't exciting enough for you?" the Hokage smiled leaning back in his chair, fingers knit together on the desk. "If a level B is not exciting enough I could always find a D rank that needs to be completed. There is always someone looking for a babysitter after all." Yodaime looked away trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"That's not what... I don't wanna... We'll do it!" Obito stammered, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Kita giggled, looking over at the picture her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"We're going after a scroll from the Hidden Village of Clouds?" She whispered looking up at her sensei. _"This isn't happening!"_ she thought trying to control her emotions. Kakashi glanced over at her, concern flickering in his bored eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Obito looked up, "we are? Arigatou Hokage-sama!" he cried, face lighting up instantly. Jumping up in excitement, his arms swinging around gave Kakashi an excuse to move closer to Kita. His shoulder gently touching hers, silently Kita met his gaze, her nerves calming from the subtle affection. Smiling the Hokage looked from the two nin to Obito. "_They couldn't be more different from each other,"_ he thought happily. _"Everything will go fine."  
_ "You begin tonight, go."  
  
"Hai," they chorused leaving the room together. When the door clicked shut Yodaime cleared his throat.  
  
"Hokage-sama are you sure they're ready for such a mission?"  
  
"They may be young, but they are prepared." He smiled. "What would your sensei have done?" Standing the Hokage walked around his desk to the door, "if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Yodaime watched him leave, pondering the older man's words.  
  
_"He would have done the same."_

-----

Hey me again. So they finally go on a mission and I have the gaul to get them there and do a flashback! The next chapy will hopefully end the mission though I can't promise anything.

Ja


End file.
